Haven
by eisamiller88
Summary: Begins at the end of 322The Assault Sanctuary is gone. Mutant X is on the run. Will the team be able to rescue Adam? Brennan has a sister, and her boss is a shock from the past. This summary sucks, but I assure you the story is better.
1. Chapter 1 Help Arrives

-1**Title: Haven**

**Summary: **Begins at the end of 322(The Assault) Sanctuary is gone. Mutant X is on the run. Will the team be able to rescue Adam? Brennan has a sister, and her boss is a shock from the past. (This summary sucks, but I assure you the story is better.)

**Rated: T**

**The Cast So Far**

Mutant X:  
Shalimar Fox-Feral Feline  
Brennan Mulwray-Elemental Electrical  
Lexa Pierce-Molecular Chromatic  
Jesse Kilmartin-Molecular Impervious/Intangible

Haven:  
Emma DeLauro-Psionic Multi-class  
Brittany Mulwray-Molecular Propulsive/Psychoportive  
Bo Riley-Elemental Geological  
Mason Eckhart-Psionic Illusionist  
Rain Kennedy-Feral Ursine  
Merridy DeLauro-Kilmartin-Psionic Multi-class/Molecular Intangible

Dominion  
The Creator-Human  
Kellyn Rankin-Psionic telepath

Other Characters:  
Dr. Adam Kane-Human  
Mr. Pierce-Human

**Chapter One-Help Arrives**

"Go! Run! Hurry!" Adam yells as he is dragged away behind a force  
field. He hopes he's made the right choice.  
The team runs as quickly as they can, regrouping outside of the  
Dominion complex. "Where the hell do we go now?" Brennan screams above  
the noise.  
"Well, we have to find Adam. I mean, everyone here except Jesse is  
living under a death sentence." Lexa replied.  
In a state of almost panic, Shalimar screamed, "But Sanctuary is gone;  
the Helix is gone. The Dominion w–"  
"No, no. They think they've won. It's not over yet." Brennan yelled.  
Behind them, a huge explosion rips into the air.  
"It will be if we don't move. Come on." Jesse says as he breaks into a  
run. There is a roar of engines as a jet comes to hover in front of them.  
"Run! Run!" Brennan screams as he ushers the women away from the jet.  
There is a hiss of steam as the jet's door releases. "Brennan! Wait!"  
an unknown female's voice hisses through the air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Decided to edit this a bit. The format was awful! I will be redoing the existing chapters before I update again. The first two are up now. **


	2. Chapter 2 Trust

-1**Chapter 2- Trust**

Turning, Brennan couldn't believe his eyes, "Brittany???"

"There's no time to explain! The Dominion is going to be all over our  
ass in about 10 seconds! Just get in!" the girl called from the jet's  
entrance.

"Brennan? Who is she?" Shalimar inquired, distrust evident in her  
features.

"Can we trust her?" Lexa asked looking to Brennan.

"You know her?" Jesse asked.

Brennan's eyes never left the young woman's face "You better not be up  
to no good." Turning to the others a hard look on his face he  
responds to their inquiries, "She's my sister. Let's go." He then  
proceeded to board the jet.

"Your sister? You have a sister!" Shalimar inquired as she appeared on  
board.

"You can worry about family ties later. Strap in. Bo get us out of  
here. Rain switch to stealth and activate weapons systems. I don't  
like the looks of those choppers." Brittany screamed out.

"Stealth? Weapons systems? Who the hell are you?" Jesse asked while  
looking admiringly at the technology.

"Your only hope of getting out of here alive, and that's all you need  
to know." Brittany replied as she took out a box of visual cloaks and  
slapped one on his head. She then proceeded to the others. "Sorry  
about this, but for the time being it's a necessary thing."

"Hell no! Give me back my eyes!" Lexa growled.

"Chillax little girl. Its either this or you're off the plane. Which  
do you prefer?" Brittany ordered.

"Brittany, if you don't give us back our eyes right now, I'll…"

"You'll what baby bro. Whine and complain? You're gonna do that  
anyway. Just sit back and let big sis take care of the big, bad  
boogeyman." Brittany responded to his protest sticking out her tongue  
as well even though she knows he can't see it. Turning, she taps a few  
controls, "Command. Alpha Wing reporting in. Do you copy?"

A burst of static is followed by the reply, "Roger that. Transferring  
communications to team leader."

There is another burst of static, and a woman's voice heavily  
distorted comes through, "Brittany. You have them." The voice is not  
questioning, but certain.

"All but Kane. He was no where in sight, and the firing squad was  
pretty heavy. Decided it'd be best to just high tail it out of there  
for now." Brittany reported.

"I know. You made the right decision. Kane is beyond our reach at the  
moment. Return to base. I'll work on locating Kane." The team leader  
responded.

"Just let me know when its time to go and get him." Brittany said with  
a giggle, "You know I'm always up for a bit of fun!"

The team leader laughs sweetly as she replies, "Will do Britt. Just  
get the rest of them here safe and sound."

"ETA approximately 3 hours. Beginning radio silence. Over and out."  
Brittany responds as she clicks the controls to end the transmission.

"Who the hell was that?" Brennan asks his sister.

"That was my boss." Brittany replies simply.

"Yeah. I got that. But who is your boss? And where the hell are we  
going that its going to take 3 hours to get there?" Brennan asks not  
backing down.

Brittany sighs, "I'm not currently authorized to release that  
information. My boss would rather give you the details herself. You'll  
be briefed when we arrive."

"The hell we will. I trusted you enough to get on the plane. Now, you  
will tell me what's going on." Brennan demands.

The rest of the jets crew are silent up until now, but at Brennan's  
rise, a large, curly headed brunette, Rain as Brittany had called her,  
turns and speaks for the first time, "Hey! X-Man. Shut the hell up! We  
didn't have to risk our lives to save you, you know. Weren't for us  
you'd be dead little X-men. So, just be grateful you're alive and stop  
pestering Britt, or I'll knock you out cold for the next three hours!"

Despite the cloaks, her eyes flashing feral, Shalimar jumps to  
Brennan's defense, "I'd like to see you try. Even blind I could beat  
your ass."

Sensing the tension between the two ferals, Brittany decides she had  
better intervene quickly, "Hey, hey, hey! Settle down. Rain, just pay  
attention to the systems and chill…Fox settle the fuck down, or I'll  
let Rain follow through on her little threat. Like it or not, she's  
dominant feral in our humble little abode at the moment." Under her  
breath, she adds, "Ferals."

Simultaneously, Rain and Shalimar respond, "I heard that."

Brittany rolls her eyes.

Turning back to the systems, Rain reports, "I think we've lost them.  
Nothing but clear skies ahead."

"Thank God!" Brittany says letting out a huge sigh of relief.

A few minutes pass by in awkward silence, before finally the last  
member of the jet crew speaks, So…Britt. You didn't say we were  
rescuing your brother." Bo says from the flight controls a smile  
playing across his face.

"Bo! You ass. How the hell do you manage to stay so calm in these  
situations. Out of everything that's been said and done, that's the  
ONLY thing you feel is worth discussing." Brittany asks shooting him  
an incredulous look.

"Well it is a rather interesting bit of info. You said he's younger  
right?" Bo said teasingly.

"Yeah. By exactly five minutes." Brittany said smugly, a smirk playing  
across her face.

With the exception of the two in question "You're twins!!!" is the  
common response to this statement. Shock is apparent in their voices.

"Unfortunately." Brennan and Brittany reply simultaneously, bitterness  
apparent in their voices.

"Last time I saw her, she was working for Ekhart." Brennan explains.

"What?" Lexa, Jesse, and Shalimar ask.

"And you didn't think this was worth mentioning before we got on the  
plane?" Lexa growled rising from her seat.

"Not to mention the entire time we were working to take down Genomex."  
Jesse added.

To Lexa Brennan replies, "Need I remind you that you used to work for  
Genomex. Sit down" And to Jesse, "And she wasn't worth mentioning.  
She was just a lower level lackey with no idea what she was doing.  
Though she would have if she'd had the common sense to listen to me,"  
he added glaring menacingly in the direction of his sister.

"I knew exactly what I was doing. I was saving my own skin. Mutant X  
was losing safe houses all over the place. Safe my ass. The safest  
place to be was as close to the enemy as I could get." Brittany scoffed.

"Mutant X was only losing safe houses because of people like you  
finding and breaking into them." Brennan countered.

"Maybe so, but if I hadn't of done it, someone else would have and I'd  
have ended up in a pod." Brittany pointed out.

"Lots of Mutants ended up in pods. Better than working for Ekhart."  
Brennan said.

"Hah! I'd love to see you spend even a minute in one of those things.  
Then, maybe you'll change you're opinion. I did what I was told,  
because it was the only way to survive. As soon as Gabriel came along  
and shut the place down, I high-tailed it out of there as fast as my  
little legs could run which if you remember is actually quite fast."  
Brittany said her voice rising.

"You didn't join the links then?" Brennan asked the curiosity evident  
in his voice.

"Nope. Not even for a minute. Ashlocke was insane. No way was I ever  
getting near him. Took a long vacation. Ended up in France, and that's  
where I stayed until She contacted me and asked for my help." Brittany  
said covertly.

Sensing a subject of interest Brennan asks, "But who is She?"

Brittany scoffs, "Nice try bro. I can't divulge that information."

"Why should I trust you?" Brennan asks grumpily.

Turning and looking at her brother a smug smile playing on her lips,  
Brittany responds, "Because you have no choice."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hopefully, I will have this all edited soon. If anyone would like to beta for me, send me a message. **


	3. Chapter 3 Captured

Chapter Three- Captured

The Council Head: Get The Creator and Kane to safety.

Brennan: No! (He and Lexa hit the force-field with electricity and lasers in vain.)

The Council Head: Kill them. (The Guards aim their guns at Mutant X.)

Adam (breaking away from the guards, holding up his wrist): Jesse! (He pushes a button on his watch, and The Helix on the roof explodes. A giagantic fireball rushes down the corridor towards the laboratory.)

Jesse (massing his teammates to protect them from the debris): Get in, get in!

Adam (being hauled away by the guards): Go! Run! Hurry! (He disappears behind another force-field.)

(Story interruption: I'm going to start switching back and forth from dialogue to script. I hope it isn't too confusing.)

Explosions were occurring everywhere. The Helix had set off a chain reaction that was surging through the dominion complex. Armed guards worked swiftly to get their charges to the helipad.

Creator: We will go to facility ThetaBetaZed11. I wish to depart immediately. All of my research will be transferred forthright. Kane will accompany me. He is not to be harmed. Hunt down Mutant X. Bring them to me. Kilmartin is not to be harmed. Do to the others what you wish.

Council Head: Arrangements are being made as we speak. We will achieve your requests.

Adam: Leave my team alone. They have nothing to do with this. So help me god, I will not cooperate until you agree to leave them alone.

Creator: I AM GOD!!! And you will do as I say!

Adam: I won't! You'll have to kill me.

Creator: That very well may be. Though I do prefer you alive at the moment.

Adam: You don't need Jesse. I can figure out the cure without him. I've done it before. I can do it again.

Creator: But you can do it faster with Kilmartin. Really, Adam, what's the point in having lab rats if you don't intend to use them? You should know better than to grow attached. You knew it would come to this. You must have known that were you to cure one of them, the only successful method of determining how would be to terminate the subject and perform an autopsy. The only way that science progresses is by making sacrifices. Are the lives of hundreds worth less that one?

Adam: To me.

Creator: Perhaps. But we mustn't be selfish. To many others his death is their one great hope. As scientists we have a responsibility to perform this necessary evil.

Adam: (under his breath) Not if there's another way.


	4. Chapter 4 The Boss

Chapter 4- The Boss

(Three hours later)

Bo: We're making our final approach.

Brennan: Finally! I was starting to get bored.

Brittany: (sigh) If I have to ask you to shut up one more time…

(Brennan rolls his eyes.)

Brittany: Breaking radio silence.

Disembodied voice: No need. I'm aware of your presence.

Brennan: (Falling off his seat) What the fuck?! Who is that?

Brittany: (laughing her head off) That, baby bro, would be the boss.

(to the voice) Nice to see you're senses are up and running. I've a feeling you're going to need all the patience in the world to deal with this lot.

Disembodied Voice: I'm fairly certain I can handle it. Bo, slow your approach a bit. The hanger's giving us problems again. Perhaps once everyone is settled in, I could persuade Jesse to take a look at it. He's always been good at fixing that sort of thing.

Jesse: How do you know I'm good at fixing things? Who are you?

Disembodied Voice: You'll see for yourself soon enough. Though, I'm afraid you won't be too happy with the answer.

Jesse: What is that supposed to mean?

Disembodied Voice: Ah, I've finally managed to get the hanger to cooperate. Bring them in Bo.

Narrative: The jet jerked a bit as it landed, but the doors did not open immediately. There was a whirring sound outside, and the jet began to descend. It seemed that wherever they were going was underground. After what seemed like forever, the whirring finally shuddered to a stop. Brittany turned in her seat.

Brittany: Well, we're here. If you promise to behave, I'll give you your eyes back.

Brennan: We'll behave if you do.

Narrative: Brittany removes their visual cloaks and the doors open.

Brittany: After you.

Narrative: They all disembark from the plane.

Brennan/Shalimar/Jesse/Lexa: So, who is your boss?

Emma: I am.

Narrative: Brennan, Shalimar, Jesse, and Lexa turn immediately towards the voice. They stand for a few moments in shocked silence. Shalimar's eyes flash feral.

Shalimar: This isn't funny! Who are you?! You can't be who you look like! Emma's dead!

Jesse: I watched you die!!!! It isn't possible?

Brennan: Show yourself for who you really are right now, or so help me god I'll kill you. This isn't funny in the slightest.

Narrative: Emma stood perfectly still. She had expected this reaction. She let them rant.

Emma: You may do a full genetic workup to confirm my identity if you wish, but I assure you, I am who I seem to be.

Jesse: Its impossible! You were dead. I saw you dead. I watched you die. You can't be alive!

Emma: You saw what I wished you to see.

Jesse/Brennan/Shalimar: You faked your death?

Emma: Yes.

Shalimar: But why? Why would you do that to us? Do you have any idea what you did to us?

Emma: Oh, yes. I'm painfully aware of the effects of my actions, but it was…. a……. necessary thing. I had my reasons for doing it…. I still do. If it were up to me, you'd be kept out of this entirely. Unfortunately, the Dominion seems to have taken a special interest in Jesse as I am sure you are now currently aware. It has become more dangerous to keep you out of the loop than in. I'm sorry for what my actions did to you. I don't expect you to forgive me, but you must at least let me help you.

Jesse: Help us? What do you mean?

Emma: The Dominion has plans for you. All of you. Rather nasty plans. You'll be safe here. We're well hidden, and my abilities will ensure that we know the moment that changes as I'm sure it will eventually. The creator is a brilliant strategist. My only hope is that Adam's presence will be enough to combat that.

Lexa: You know about the creator?!!!

Emma: Oh, yes. I know everything.

Lexa: Everything?!! What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Emma: All in due time, Lexa isn't it? In the meantime, I think its time you were properly introduced to my colleagues seeing as you'll be spending quite a bit of time with them.

(Turning, she gestured to the skinny brunette standing to her right.)

This is Brittany Mulwray, as I'm sure Brennan is already aware. They're twins, but I get the jist that that was covered in the plane. (Brittany nods.) She's a molecular configuration, propulsive with slight psychoportive abilities. I recruited her out of France. She was a bit reluctant at first, but that changed when she was contacted by the Dominion. I already knew of their plans to recruit her, but she didn't seem to want to hear it.

Brittany: Ya. Lucky me, you tailed my ass or I'd have definitely been a goner.

Emma: They were planning on using her as bait.

Brennan: Bait? They really are insane if they think I'd risk my neck to save her.

Emma: She risked her neck to save yours. (quickly gesturing to the Raven haired "giant" who was pacing the room with what appeared to be ferocious concentration.) This is Rain. She's an Ursine feral. Shal, I suggest you tread as carefully as possible around her. I know how ferals get in close proximity, and this is technically her turf, so watch your back.

Shalimar: Hey! Why are you criticizing me? What about her?

Emma: (turning pointedly to Rain.) Oh, I expect her to be on her best behavior as well. Don't I Rain?

Rain: (momentarily stopping her pacing) Yeah. Yeah. I will if she does, but one wrong move and I break her little neck.

(Shal's eyes flash as she goes into a defensive.)

Emma: Hey. That's enough. If neither of you can get along with the other, just don't say anything at all or I'll knock you both out cold for a week. (turning to the sandy-haired man cowering shyly in the corner) This is Bo. He runs the mechanics around here. He's no Jesse, but he manages. He's a bit shy, and extremely sensitive, so be nice to him. He's a geological Elemental. (There is a collective intake of breath at this.)

Jesse: I didn't even know one existed. I thought that particular branch was purely theoretical.

Emma: Yes. Well, he isn't exactly your everyday mutant. His genetic mutations aren't a product of Adam's work.

Shalimar: What do you mean?

Emma: He's an Eckhart creation.

Bo: Do you have to say it like that? It makes me feel like some fancy piece of art or something.

Emma: Sorry Bo. I didn't mean it that way.

Bo: I know.

Emma: Speaking of Eckhart…I think you should meet the last member of our little group.

Narrative: She gestured to the back of the room. Turning, there was another moment of shocked silence. Eckhart took advantage of this to "hide" behind Emma.

Brennan: (sighing) Damn. Don't you ever stay dead. What do I have to do to kill you?

Emma: Play nice Brennan. He's on our side now.

Brennan: On our side????!!!!! You can't really believe that!!!! For all you know he could be a Dominion spy!!!

Emma: He isn't. (seeing the disbelief on their faces) I'd know. Trust me. Besides, he now has a thoroughly good reason to be on our side, seeing as he is now a Mutant.

Brennan/Lexa/Jesse/Shalimar: What?!!!

Emma: Adam's treatment worked, but not the way he expected. His immune system has been cured, but he has also gained psionic abilities, Illusionist abilities to be exact. It's come in handy when spying on the Dominion. His abilities make it easy for him to simply fade into the background, and by doing so, he's provided us with crucial information.

Shalimar: You've sent him into the Dominion?!! How do you know he isn't double crossing you?

Emma: He's not. I'd know.

Shalimar: You keep saying that! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

Emma: (sighing, she sank into a chair. For the first time, she allowed her weariness to show. When was the last time she'd slept? She couldn't remember, but it didn't matter. She no longer required sleep to function.) That's a difficult question to answer. I suppose the only real explanation is that I've had…well…I suppose you could call it a growth spurt, but not quite. It doesn't stop! (Now, she allowed them to see her frustration.) Its continuous! The noise…you can't possibly imagine the noise!!! I KNOW everything. I AM everywhere. I used to be able to shield myself from the thoughts, the feelings, the knowledge of the people around me, but now, its IMPOSSIBLE!!! I hear the thoughts of people miles away. Distance no longer matters, if I want to find something out, I can, but Its impossible to filter. There's too much information and sometimes I just feel like I'm going to explode!!!!(her eyes are changing, here pupils expanding until her eyes are almost completely black. She rises to hover slightly off the floor. Her temper is building.)

Eckhart: (shouting) MISS DELAURO!!!!

Emma: (hearing the shout through the chaos, she immediately drops back to the floor. Her eyes begin to clear. She shakes her head as though attempting to get her bearings.) I…I…I'm sorry. I don't…I just…(Looking up her eyes are desperate). This is why I had to leave. I was afraid. Afraid that if I stayed, you might get hurt. I just needed some time to work this out. I can't control it sometimes. I…(turning to Eckhart)I think I'm going to lie down for a while. I haven't slept in weeks, and my stress levels are way to high to trust myself at the moment. Promise to behave, will you? (she looked around at each of them in turn at this comment)

Eckhart: Of course. Go. We'll be fine. You need to take a break before you kill one of us.

Emma: (smiling slightly she turns to Brittany.) Keep them in check will you.

Brittany: No prob. Now get out a here.


	5. Chapter 5 Small Surprise

Chapter 5-Small Surprise

Emma walked quickly out of the room leaving Mutant X with the team.

Shalimar: Is…is she alright?

Jesse: What was that?

Eckhart: Her abilities are in a constant state of evolution. Her mind is packed with so much knowledge that over time it builds to the point of explosion. You almost witnessed that now.

Lexa: (Thoroughly intent on ignoring Eckhart's presence, she turns to Brittany.) Explosion???

Sensing that he should, Eckhart holds his tongue and allows Brittany to speak.

Brittany: Yeah. And let me tell you, its not pretty when it comes to that.

Brennan: It happens often?

Brittany: Every few weeks. Like Mason said, her mind suffers from a constant influx of information. There's only so much it can take.

Shalimar: That's horrible! Isn't there anything that can be done to stop it.

Eckhart starts to speak but is waved off by Brittany.

Brittany: There are currently no… moral methods to stop it. Mason has been working on the problem, but lets face it, he's never been anywhere near the level of Adam when it comes to that sort of thing. Speaking of, Bo we really need to start trying to locate him. Think you can get a program running?

Bo: (chuckling) Uhhhh, In case you haven't noticed, the server is down. Again. I'll have to fix it before we can do anything. It'll probably take a few hours.

Brittany: Fine. Get started on that then.

Jesse: Maybe I can help. I'm pretty good with computers.

Bo: Sure. That'd be great. Come on the server room is this way.

Bo and Jesse walk away.

Shalimar: You said there are no moral ways to stop it. You didn't say there was no way. What does that mean?

Brittany: There's no distracting you is there. Fine. There is a way to help her, but no one here will even consider it. Well, Emma is considering it, but we'll never allow her to do it.

Brennan: Do what?

Brittany: She wants to wear a sub-dermal governor.

Brennan: (Turning to Eckhart) Let me guess. This was your idea.

Brittany: (Stepping between them) No. It wasn't. In fact, Mason is completely opposed to the idea.

Lexa: He never had any qualms about it before.

Brittany: Yeah. Well, that's before he experienced one first hand. He was a bit uncooperative when he first showed up. Emma thought it'd be nice to give him a bit of his own medicine for a change, but he's a good boy now. Aren't you Mason?

Eckhart: Sub-dermal governors do tend to have that effect….I never realized…

Brittany: Uh, yeah. Sure. Anyway, hopefully, when we locate Adam, he'll be able to do something to help Em and the baby.

Lexa/Shalimar/Brennan: The baby????!!!

Rain stopped pacing and stood in absolute bewilderment. Eckhart hid his hand in his face.

Brittany: (smacking a hand to her mouth) Ooops!!!

Brennan: What baby?

Brittany: Uh, did I say baby? I don't remember saying baby. What baby?

Brennan: UhUh. You're not getting out of this one. What baby? Whose baby?

Brittany: I really shouldn't have said that. SHE didn't say anything. I shouldn't either.

Shalimar: She. So, then…. EMMA has a baby??

Brittany: (Glancing at Rain and Mason for support, she decided she would have to continue) Yes. She does.

Brennan: But how?

Brittany: Well baby bro, when a man and a woman love each other very much…

Brennan: I know that. I mean who?? Who's the father?

Brittany: Wouldn't tell you if I knew, and I don't.

Shalimar: Is it a boy or a girl?

Brittany: Girl.

Lexa: How old is she?

Brittany: Almost five months old. (INTERUPT: I am assuming that a year has passed since Emma "died" If I'm incorrect in the timing, please let me know though I probably won't change this.)

Brennan: But then, that means she was two months pregnant when she di…disappeared.

Brittany: Yup.

Shalimar: You said there's something wrong with her?

Brittany: Well, it's a bit complicated, but in the short run, it seems she's inherited her mother's abilities.

Lexa: What? How could you know that? Mutant abilities don't appear until 9 or 10.

Brittany: Most of the time that's true, but for Merridy, that isn't the case. She started developing her abilities almost immediately after she was born. She's definitely a little handful.

Emma: I was going to bring her up a little later you know.

Brittany: Em. I thought you were lying down.

Emma: I was, but seeing as the conversation has brought up Merridy, I figured I should be present.

Brittany: Sorry, Em. It just sort of slipped out.

Emma: I know. Its okay. They had to find out about her eventually.

Brennan: Who's the father?

Emma: That's…a bit of a touchy subject…I really only want to tell it once, so…Bo, Jess, the server can wait until later. Can you come in here please?

Bo: Yeah, Em. What's up? I thought you were lying down.

Emma: They know about the baby.

Jesse paled at these words.

Jesse: What baby?

Emma: (staring directly into Jesse's eyes) Ours Jess.


	6. Chapter 6 Merridy

Chapter 6-Merridy

At Emma's words, Jesse collapsed to the floor.

Jesse: (In an utterly dazed voice) Ours.

Emma: Yes, Jesse. I'm sorry I kept her from you, but…

Jesse: Her?

Emma: Yes. Her name is Merridy.

Jesse: I want to see her.

Brennan: Wait, wait, wait. (gesturing back and forth) You and YOU???!!!...And a…I'm gonna sit now.

Shalimar: (giggling) Oh, my gosh. I don't believe it.

Emma: (defensively) It was only once.

Jesse: I want to see her.

Shalimar: Maybe it was, but now there's a baby.

Jesse: Hello!!! Father here!!! Wants to see his child!!!

Emma: Later. She's sleeping at the moment, and trust me, you don't want to get her grumpy.

Jesse: So, I won't wake her up. I still want to see her.

Emma: Seeing her would wake her up.

Jesse: How?

Emma: She would sense your presence, and as you're currently unfamiliar to her, it would wake her up.

Jesse: Sense my presence? How? She's just a baby.

Emma: She's not exactly an ordinary baby.

Eckhart: Speaking of, are you feeling up to locating Adam?

Jesse: What are you talking about?

Emma: I'm trying, but its difficult given his proximity to the creator.

Jesse: We were talking about Merridy. What does that have to do with Adam?

Emma: Its complicated.

Jesse: Uh, yeah. You keep saying that. I don't care how complicated it is. Answer my question.

Emma: (sighing) Merridy has inherited my abilities. Yours as well, but that's easier to handle. She's just a baby. She can't control it at all. Lately, whenever she's in a particularly grumpy mood, she….its an accident, I know. She can't control it, but…

Eckhart: She's been knocking us out.

Emma: Its not her fault. Its not like she does it on purpose. (she is close to tears)

Eckhart: Emma seems to be the only one currently immune to her attacks.

Emma: They're not attacks. She doesn't understand.

Eckhart: I'm aware of that Miss Delauro, but that doesn't downgrade the problem.

Jesse: Wait a minute. Who says it's a problem? Maybe its just…a phase.

Eckhart: Perhaps it is, but its still a problem.

Emma: We're hoping Adam might have an idea that will help. Maybe he can help her control it.

Jesse: Maybe, but its not likely. If there were some magic method to controlling our powers, I think we'd of heard of it by now.

Suddenly the lights begin to flicker.

Bo: Damn. I hate that server!

Emma: For once, its not the server Bo. (A baby suddenly appears in her arms. Smiling down at her.) Did you have a nice nap Merridy?

Jesse has blanched again.

Jesse: That…that's Merridy?

Emma: Merridy, this is your daddy. Do you mind if he holds you? (her eyes glaze as she reads the baby. Looking to Jess) She seems to like you. You want to hold her.

Jesse takes the baby into his arms. She smiles and coos at him. Laughing, Jesse relaxes into his role and begins a game of peek-a-boo that the baby doesn't really seem to understand, but laughs all the same. Shalimar is immediately gaga over the tiny bundle as well. Her feral instinct makes her immediately protective. Brennan hangs back a little but smiles as he watches Jesse with his child. No one notices as Lexa leaves the room.


	7. Chapter 7 Community

**In this chapter, I've switched my style a bit and tried for more narrative writing. Its still not perfect, but as its my first fic, it will probably take me a few more chapters to get it just right. I show thoughts in this chapter. They are outlined by the symbols surrounding them in the text. Hope you enjoy. And thanks to those that have reviewed and watched my story. It makes me smile. :) **

Chapter 7- Community

Lexa walked blindly down the corridors. A baby. He has a baby. Tears stung in her eyes. Though she had never admitted it aloud, Lexa had become very fond of Jesse, and now to lose him to Emma?!!! Why couldn't she just stay dead?!! She had told herself that she wouldn't allow this to happen. If you don't get attached, you can't get hurt. Lexa had been hurt one too many times in her life, and now it was happening again. Jesse would have his precious little daughter and go back to Emma without a second thought. Its not fair!! Her thoughts began to grow malicious. Maybe I should have just let the creator have Jesse and been done with it. I've lost him anyway, and that way I wouldn't have a death threat on my head. Lexa immediately felt guilty for her thoughts, but the fact that Jesse had a child hurt her more than she could bear. Tears flowed down her cheeks despite her efforts to hold them back.

"Why are you crying?"

Lexa jumped. She had thought that she was alone. Looking around, she saw a small boy of approximately five years of age. "Who are you?" she asked, "I thought I'd met everyone here already."

The small boy chuckled softly. "I've been here almost a year, and I still haven't met everyone."

Lexa: "What do you mean?"

Boy: "There are too many people to meet everybody. Are you new?"

Lexa: "I suppose you could say that. How many people are there here?"

Boy: "Lots."

Lexa was beginning to get annoyed. She detested children. "How many are 'lots'. More or less than a dozen?"

Boy: A lot more than a dozen silly. My name is Brandon. What's your name?

"Lexa."

Brandon: Will you be my friend?

Lexa: Uh, sure. Where are your parents?

The boy had given her a lot to think about, but she was growing tired of his evasiveness. Make precious little Emma answer my questions. Wait until Jesse hears about this. What else is that Bitch hiding? A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Brandon Mathias Wendleton!!! There you are! Do you have any idea how worried I've been? I told you to stay with me!" Glancing up, the woman held out a hand to Lexa. "Thanks for keeping him occupied ma'am. I hope he wasn't too much of a bother."

"Not at all." Lexa replied as she extended her hand and accepted the handshake.

"I'm Melinda. The pest is my son."

"I'm Lexa."

"Nice to meet you, Lexa. I don't believe I've seen you around before. Are you new here?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess so."

Melinda smiled knowingly up at her. "Ah, you must be very new. You haven't been briefed yet have you? That's okay. Someone will explain shortly I'm sure, though I imagine this is all quite overwhelming in the meantime. I remember my first day as though it were yesterday. I was a nervous wreck, but this place is good for Brandon. He can grow up with others like him. I know I wish I'd have had that growing up. He will never have to fear his powers like I did nor hide them considering."

"Considering what?"

"Considering that this is an all mutant community of course, or as close to that as you can get. There are a few non-mutants who reside here, mostly scientists and what not, but they usually keep to their work. I've hardly ever seen one outside of a lab."

"This is an all mutant community??"

"Of course it is, but you must have at least known that?" Melinda looked slightly confused now and clutched her son close.

"Of…course. Uh…I should be going now. I think…I need to talk to…someone…Nice meeting you." With that, Lexa turned and started back the way she'd come. An all mutant community??!!! What the hell is going on here? It was time for Emma to answer some questions.

**Do you want to know what's up with Adam in the next chapter? Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8 Intro to Kellyn

**Chapter 8: Intro to Kellyn**

**This is a short chapter, but I just thought we'd check in on Adam for a bit. **

Adam willingly allowed himself to be hauled away. There was no point in resisting. Besides, he had questions, a lot of questions, and only the creator knew the answers. He felt numb. He was a clone…a duplicate…a science experiment. His parents were not his parents. This above all crushed him. He was very near tears. His entire life felt like one giant lie. How could he have not seen? There must have been signs. He thought longingly of his mother. She had died of MS when he was only four years old. Her death had been the spark that sent him into the field of genetics. Now, he found himself wondering if that had been a lie, if her death had been twisted as part of an experimental manipulation, a variable used to push the subject of the experiment in the direction wished for optimum results. His shock was immediately replaced with anger at these thoughts. If that were the case, it wouldn't be that way any more. He would never be manipulated again, and he would make the creator's experiment a complete failure even if it killed him. He would never allow himself to become like the creator, desperate and uncaring in an never-ending search for eternal life. He became sick as he thought of the lengths this man had gone to in order to achieve his ends, the lengths he was willing to go to…Jesse. His thoughts turned to his friends. He prayed they had managed to escape, that they were safe. He wished desperately that he were able to do something to protect them, but how could he? The creator was adamant about their capture. Surely it was only a matter of time before he caught up to them, and when he did…Adam didn't want to think about what would happen to them.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice as a young woman rushed forward, "Sir, the plane is ready for departure," she said as she saluted the creator, clearly this woman had some sort of military background.

The creator looked pleased that things were running so smoothly. "Excellent, Ms. Rankin. We will board at once."

Adam was dragged up a corridor and onto a plane. Adam smirked smugly. This was definitely no Helix. The thing was as large as a commercial airliner, and from what he could tell from the brief glimpses out the window it had horizontal take-off engines requiring the use of a run-way. He was thrust roughly into a seat by the dominion guards. "Buckle up," one of them demanded. As he complied, the plane roared to life, taxing down the runway briefly before gaining altitude and taking flight.

The young woman had accompanied them onto the plane. She was now sitting just forward of Adam. Adam stared at her. She seemed familiar, though he had no idea why. Leaning forward, he decided to address her. "Hi, I'm Adam."

The young woman looked shocked at having been addressed so calmly by someone who was clearly a prisoner. "I'm aware," she replied though leaving it at that.

"You seem familiar. Have we met before?" Adam asked inquisitively.

"Yes," was her only reply.

"Well, you certainly have a way with words," Adam replied in an attempt to break the mood, "What's your name?"

"My friends call me Kellyn, but you may address me as Ms. Rankin."

"Wow. An entire sentence. Now we're getting somewhere." Adam said cracking her a grin. Kellyn Rankin…the name was so familiar. If only he could place it. Adam racked his mind for a clue. Suddenly, he remembered. Rankin! John Rankin. He had been a colleague at Genomex. His daughter's name was Kellyn, and his wife…what was his wife's name, Marie. That was it. "How are John and Marie?"

The woman's eyes widened in shock. She had not expected him to remember her. After all, the last time she had seen this man was when she was three years old…the things he had done to her family…how dare he speak her parents names. She controlled her emotions. The creator wished this man to live. She would oblige to these wishes…for now. "Dead," she replied.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I…I didn't know."

The woman's shock increased when she realized he had meant those words. He really was sorry they were dead. She was immediately confused and made a mental note to stay out of this man's head. Even his thoughts are lies, she thought to herself. How could he possibly be sorry? She decided to ignore his words, though he deemed to continue.

"I didn't know your mother very well, but your father…he was a good man. I worked with him at Genomex. You probably don't remember. You were only three when he left."

When he left??? The way he said it…as though it were voluntary. He of all people knew what had happened to them when they "left" He had been behind it all! Hadn't he? That's what she had been told, but now, reading his thoughts…she wasn't so sure. He seemed so…sincere. She fixed him with a confused stare, but continued to say nothing. Perhaps she had been a little too quick to judge. She decided to continue to search his mind before drawing conclusions. She had been assigned as his personal guard, after all, so there would be plenty of time for her to learn the secrets of the great Adam Kane.


	9. Chapter 9 PeekABoo

**Back to Haven **

Chapter 9: Peek-A-Boo

Lexa made her way back the way she had come. She stopped briefly at the entrance of the room to survey the scene. Apparently, the child was a quick learner. She had now mastered the art of peek-a-boo. Jesse was beaming as he played with his child. For a moment, Lexa hesitated. Now that she really looked, the kid was kind of cute. Her hair was a light strawberry color, red and yet almost blonde at the same time. It flowed down into loose curls. Her eyes were identical to Jesse's in both color and shape. The child could not have looked more like him.

"Peek Boo," the child cried in obvious delight as she phased her face through her hands.

Jesse laughed and followed suit, phasing through his hands as he "peek-a-booed" her back.

Brennan and Bo stood chuckling at the scene.

The girls had all collected in a corner and were looking through a rather large scrapbook, "oohing and ahhing" over the photos inside.

Looking up, Jesse noticed Lexa standing at the door. "Hey! There you are. Where did you go? One minute you're here and the next you aren't. What gives?"

Merridy was extremely disappointed that her game had been abandoned so abruptly. She didn't like it when attention was stolen away from her. Looking directly at Lexa, she began to scream. The attention of everyone in the room was immediately on her. Merridy thoroughly enjoyed this reaction, and began to scream more loudly in an attempt to keep it.

"Merridy?" Jesse said. He was clearly alarmed. "Emma, what?"

Scooping Merridy into her arms, Emma was the only one that seemed completely unfazed by her daughter's screaming. She looked into her daughter's eyes and began to scold her. "Now, Merridy. That's not nice. You can't have all of the attention. Stop that screaming at once, and be nice to Lexa. She didn't do anything to you."

The baby immediately stopped screaming, but she was clearly still upset. Her face had gone red and blotchy. She had enjoyed the game, and then the lady had showed up and ruined it. Her eyes turned black as Lexa dropped to the floor.

**Cliffhanger! Oooob. Wonder what's next.**


	10. Chapter 10 Accusations

**Chapter 10: Accusations**

"Lexa!" Jesse rushed to catch her in mid-fall. He then looked accusingly at Merridy. "What did she do?" he asked Emma.

Sighing, Emma looked to Merridy, "You've really got to stop doing that you know." She scolded her daughter. Then dropping down to Lexa's level, she took the woman's head in her hands. Her eyes glazed over as Lexa began to regain consciousness.

Groaning, Lexa opened her eyes.

"You okay?" Jesse asked, the worry evident in his eyes.

"Okay?" Lexa asked sarcastically. "That little brat knocked me out!" She was clearly pissed. She stood quickly, swaying slightly on her feet.

"You should stay down for a few minutes," Emma informed her, "Let the residual effects die down."

Lexa glared at Emma. "I'm fine," she said, then training her lasers on them both, "Can't say the same for you and the kid though."

"Lexa don't," Jesse pleaded stepping between them, "It was an accident. She didn't mean to do it. She's only a baby."

"Only a baby? The thing knocked me out. You really believe she doesn't know what she's doing? Besides, I'm more interested in perfect little Emma at the moment. Now, get out of my way." Lexa replied shoving Jesse aside.

"Emma? What about Emma?" Jesse asked.

"She knows what." Lexa replied staring straight at Emma, "She knows _everything_ remember?"

Everyone in the room was shifting their gaze back and forth between Lexa and Emma now.

Sighing, Emma asked, "You met Melinda and Brandon?"

"Damn straight." Lexa replied, "You mind being upfront and telling us all what the hell is going on here now. And don't you dare tell another lie."

"Its not a secret. There was simply so much to talk about that it hadn't quite come up." Said Emma briskly, "Now, there's really no need to get defensive. If you'll power down, perhaps we could converse civilly."

"Nuh-uh. Not going to happen. Start talking now, and then I'll decide whether or not to blast your sorry ass out of existence." Lexa said focusing her lasers to the most deadly of locations.

At this, Rain pounced. "How dare you?! We save your ass, and you threaten Emma?! What makes you think you have the right?" She now had Lexa pinned to the floor all of her weight thrown into the task.

"Emma, what is she talking about?" Jesse asked.

"Rain, let her up," Emma said with a sigh, turning to Jesse, "I haven't exactly told you everything about this facility."

**Sorry about the long time no update. Real life is a bummer, huh? And I'm still not entirely satisfied with this chapter. Ah, well. I hope you enjoyed it anyways, and hopefully the next update won't take quite so long. ******


	11. Haven Group

I'm having trouble with the next chapter, but in the meantime, check out my new group on yahoo. There you will be able to find pictures of all of the characters, and you will also be able to view new chapter updates there as well. Hope to see you there!

http://tv.groups. 


End file.
